


long story short

by Marvel_enthusiast



Series: Welcome to Westview (Enjoy your stay!) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, M/M, Meet the Family, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Poor Vision (Marvel), Sitcom, Tags Updated Every Chapter, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, hex trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_enthusiast/pseuds/Marvel_enthusiast
Summary: did someone ask for wandavision fics inspired by taylor swift? probably not. fine, i'll do it myself.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff, Billy Kaplan & Pietro Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Pietro Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff & Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Welcome to Westview (Enjoy your stay!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164659
Kudos: 15





	long story short

**Author's Note:**

> did someone ask for wandavision fics inspired by taylor swift? probably not. fine, i'll do it myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just a bit of preview (and also just a chance for me to ease myself back into writing.) Hope you enjoy :)

Everyone deals with grief differently. Some seek help from others, some shut themselves away from the world. Others simply don't dwell on the grief and keep moving forward.

If Wanda had been asked how she dealt with grief around seven years prior, she maybe would have answered with one of the two last options.

But now, she has nothing left. Pietro, Vision, her parents, her closest friend on the team. All of them were gone. 

After the battle against Thanos, everyone left. The Starks and Colonel Rhodes were grieving, Sam and Bucky had their agenda, Clint had found some girl in need of training, and Thor went to space.

She had lost too much, been broken apart far too many times.

Wanda wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together.

* * *

When she blipped back, the first thing she'd done was look for him. After all, she had come back, so maybe he could too. 

He was nowhere to be found. Days of intense searching brought her to a place called S.W.O.R.D. 

Apparently, after the Battle of Wakanda, they had thought it was okay to steal Vision from her and the Wakandans. 

Wanda knew that she couldn't break into the facility. So many people still hated and feared her after what happened in Lagos. Hell, she hated and feared herself for Lagos.

Instead, she walked into the facility like a sensible and respectable person, trying to stay calm and collected.

They refused to let her in at first, but then a man who seemed to be in charge allowed her to come to his office.

That interaction didn't go so well. Seeing her Vision, ripped apart without being able to do anything to bring him back tore her apart.

When she was finished with her goodbyes, she returned to the car and let it all out. All their plans for their future were ruined. They would never get to grow old and have a family together.

Similar thoughts raced through her mind as she drove to the town of Westview, New Jersey. 

She and Viz had picked out the property shortly before Thanos came, in hopes that one day they could come out of hiding from the world.

Unfortunately, that would never happen. She had lost the last important person in her life and vowed that she'd never love another. All she did was cause pain and death.

Wanda sunk to the ground, clutching the house plan to her chest as she sobbed.

" _I miss you."_


End file.
